This relates generally to electronic equipment and, more particularly, to equipment that displays information such as status information to a user.
Electrical equipment is often used to display information for a user. For example, a user may view a video or read a text document using a computer display. Computers often contain status indicators for providing a user with information on operating status. For example, a portable computer may use a light-emitting diode as a status indicator to inform a user of whether or not the computer is turned on or off.
Conventional status indicator arrangements may not be satisfactory in situations in which power consumption and cost are of concern. If care is not taken, the use of conventional status indicators may drain the battery in a portable device. Cost and complexity are also concerns when using conventional arrangements for presenting a user with information such as operating status information.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for displaying information to a user of electronic equipment.